Welcome to Akatsuki
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: Kakuzu is just really sexy and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get a spanking from him xFinishedx


She was walking down the hall, a little bounce in her sassy stride as she went.  
I watched her go down the hall and look around mischievously before grabbing a vase that I had bought earlier in the month to replace the one that Hidan had accidentally ran into.  
Watching her intently, I saw her pick up the vase and smash it down, calling immediately for Hidan who came running down the hall in an instant like a lost puppy.  
She pointed at the vase and I crossed my arms, trying to listen as they were suddenly arguing, something about Hidan agreeing to have broken the object.  
Deciding to end this quickly, I strolled over to the bickering two before the girl quickly jumped away, putting her hands behind her back.  
"Kakuzu, right?"  
I nodded silently, looking her up and down.  
"Aren't you the new recruit," I asked.  
"I am."  
"Your name?"  
"Kelsey."  
"Well, Kelsey… Care to explain what happened here?"  
She glanced at the immortal zealot beside her before looking innocently back up to me.  
"I was walking down the hall," she said calmly, "When this moron came rushing through and knocked the vase over."  
I crossed my arms over my broad chest and looked her down.  
What a good little liar.  
"Hidan?"  
Hidan frowned momentarily, flickering his magenta eyes to the girl who in turn smiled lightly.  
He nodded quickly, "Yeah… It was me…"  
And has him to the hip, eh?  
"Really Hidan," I said, shaking my head, "Get a back bone. She's half the size of you, don't let her bully you."  
I grasped the girl's arm tightly, "But don't worry about it in the future, I've got this handled."  
Kelsey gasped as I took her down the hall, turning into my room and closing the door.  
"Hasn't Hidan informed you of what happens when someone lies to me? Rather, breaks any of my furniture as well. But both… You must really be asking for it."  
She looked confused, shaking her head quickly.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can assure you, you should let me the hell go!"  
I yanked her close to me, glaring down into her chocolate brown eyes.  
"Or… what? Will you scream? I can assure you'll do that either way…"  
Her eyes widened, stepping back.  
"What are you going to do to me..?"  
"Nothing too harsh… Only a just punishment for a childish liar like yourself. Hidan really hasn't told you, has he?"  
I walked over to my bed and dragged her with me, sitting down and looking up.  
"Hard or easy," I asked.  
She shivered, "What on earth are you…"  
She froze then, eyes wide.  
"You aren't… Considering…"  
"What? Spanking you like the little brat you acted like? I can assure you, I am," I replied.  
She jumped backwards, desperately trying to yank her wrist out of my grasp.  
"Please, you don't want to do this," she said quietly.  
"Give me a good reason why."  
Her face reddened, eyes looking away from me, and I suddenly realized…  
I smirked sickly.  
"You'd enjoy it…"  
"Shut up, Kakuzu," she shouted, flailing to get away from me.  
I grinned, pulling her over and tripping her so she landed over my knee.  
She whimpered loudly, twisting around before I pressed down on her lower back to keep her stable.  
"Whether you enjoy it or not, you still deserve it," I told her.  
"And I do intend on following through with all punishments, regardless of your feelings. I punish until I'm satisfied…"  
She twisted around and I got a good look of her pink face, the deep color of her brown eyes, and how cute and small her nose was…  
"Damn you, stupid bastard!"  
I grinned at this.  
I had a feeling our relationship was going to be great.  
I adjusted her slightly, hiking up my knee slightly to get a better range to swing my hand.  
She kicked her legs angrily, shouting, "Let me go, right now!"  
"I think I told you before I'm not going to do that. You don't listen well, do you? We should probably add that to your list of misdeeds… And for future reference," I said.  
She growled slamming her elbow into my rib harsh enough to leave a bruise.  
"Tsk."  
I grabbed her hands and took off the headband she wore on her arm, tying her wrists together behind her back.  
"If you are going to take your punishment like a flailing brat, I might as well revoke your privilege to move your arms. Do I need to bind your legs as well," I asked, a little ticked that her blow actually hurt.  
She hissed, trying to break free from the headband.  
"Let me go, dammit!"  
I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hips and pushing her up and removing my own headband to restrict movement in her legs.  
She let out an angry scream, wiggling around wildly, trying so desperately to get out of my grasp.  
I chuckled, dropping her back over my knee and wrapping my arm around her back, placing my hand to rest on her buttocks.  
She flinched at this action, her face turning completely red.  
"What if I say please? Then will you stop," she asked me quietly.  
"I believe you already know the answer to that, Kelsey."  
I brought my hand up and swatted it down, flicking my wrist for a slight stinging effect.  
She gasped, her knees buckling as I continued to spank her.  
"If Hidan had warned you about what happened to people behaved like children around here, you wouldn't be subjected to this," I told her, infusing a bit of chakra into my palm.  
She whined, burying her face into her arms in attempts to stifle her blushing and little moans.  
I looked down at her, intrigued that she actually did enjoy something like this.  
Not even Hidan, the Akatsuki's personal sadist, enjoying being punished like a little kid.  
She bit her lip as I swung the harsher smacks down, aiming to warm her bottom especially in the places she sat on.  
She squirmed lightly, almost seeming to welcome the punishment.  
I cocked an eyebrow at her, pausing and lying my hand down on her bottom.  
She was still, peeking above her arms slightly.  
I looked down to see tears prickled in the corners, and I slammed my hand down again unexpectedly.  
She gasped, a lone tear escaping and rolling down her pale cheek.  
"Are you fancying the spanking now," I asked her, smirking.  
She grumbled, shaking her head.  
I chortled, lifting her hips up again to untie her legs and arms in intent of letting her up.  
Quickly, she scrambled up, but I pushed her back down immediately.  
"What the hell," she asked, turning to glower past her tears at me.  
"Did I say you could get up? Learn respect."  
She barred her teeth at me, lowering herself back down after a few moments.  
I kept her there for a little bit and she remained silent.  
I could hear faint sniffles as she wiped away a few more tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
After a little bit I grasped her arm and righted her on her feet.  
She looked away, remaining in front of me.  
"Hmm…"  
I stood up, taking her arm and leading her to the door, stopping in the doorway.  
"You took your first punishment well," I told her.  
"Whatever," she mumbled.  
I eyed her up and down for the last time.  
"Undoubtedly, I can tell you'll be back soon."  
"Grr…"  
She wriggled free of my grasp and turned to walk out.  
I smacked her ass as she walked by and she jumped, glowering at me over her shoulder.  
"What was that for," she shouted.  
"For my own entertainment," I replied.  
She hissed at me, leaving and storming down the hall.  
"Welcome to Akatsuki," I called after her, laughing as she howled angrily back to me.


End file.
